1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-pushed mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hand-pushed mower is provided with a frame, a pair of wheels disposed on a lower end of the frame, a handle disposed on an upper end of the frame, and a mowing blade disposed in front of the pair of wheels (refer to Japanese provisional publication No. 11-127654, for example).
In mowing with the hand-pushed mower, a worker holding the handle pushes the mower with hands to proceed and rotate the mowing blade by rotation of the proceeding wheels as a driving source for mowing.
However, in this conventional hand-pushed mower, regulation of the height of the mowing blade is difficult, the wheels tend to fall into concave portions on rough ground having great convex and concave portions, the mower can not be smoothly pushed and the blade is not properly rotated, and the operation of the mower becomes difficult and dangerous thereby. So the mower is difficult to manage when the worker is not a highly-skilled adult.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hand-pushed mower which can mow with even height safely and easily without high skill, and can be easily controlled even on a place with great convex and concave portions.